gothamknightsrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Floyd Lawton
"Play fair and I'll shoot straight. Jerk me around and I'll kill ya'."' Floyd Lawton, better known by his alias of Deadshot, is a mercenary and freelance assassin with a reckless streak and unerring aim. Cocky, arrogant and sarcatic, Lawton is a deadly opponent to those who find themselves in his crosshairs. Personality Most people would describe Floyd Lawton as a cocky jackass. Other people would say he was a suicidal killer. Others still say that he's probably one of the most dangerous men in the world. All of them would be correct. When he was young, Floyd was a very free-spirited young man, who was best friends with his brother Holden. He had a positive relationship with Holden and he held his position as his big brother in high regard, being the one to teach Holden about girls, how to fight, how to drive, and what it meant to be a man. Floyd also once had a sense of duty that compelled him to enlist in the US Marines, which has translated into a strong sense of honor. Despite all of that, his mother always told him he was irresponsible and reckless, and to be true, that's always been the case: Floyd goes with the flow and did things on a whim, taking no mind into what people think. He has an authoritative and dominating personality, immediately taking control of any situation he finds himself in. After his brothers' death, Floyd became a colder, more calloused version of his former self. Floyd acts arrogant and sarcastic and shows little to no regard for human life; he will put a bullet between someone's eyes for no more reason than someone is paying him to, or they're trying to keep him from fulfilling his contract. He shows no pity toward those he is up against, such as when he attacked and help Batgirl hostage to lure out Batman. A consummate professional, Floyd approaches every job with planning, patience and forethought. This also carries over into his personal life; he may seem to take nothing seriously, but Lawton is always sizing up those around him. Despite this, he's a very impulsive man, he is known for self-destructive behavior and a devious--sometimes sadistic--mind. Despite this, he stays focused on only one goal: provide for his daughter, Zoe. He is a man without shame who enjoys the simple things in life. He knows what he is--a contract killer without a conscience--and he embraces it. Killing just doesn't bother him and he certainly doesn't let it get in the way of his hedonistic pastimes. He lives a very self-destructive lifestyle: heavy drinking, drugs, cigarettes, promiscuous sex with random women he hits on in bars or clubs or fancy restaurants. Part of this is due to the high risk factor of his profession and part of it is because he is miserable and really doesn't care if he dies. Lawton is very self-confident and self-assured, given that he'll confront large groups of enemies or opponents who are much more powerful than himself without hesitation, and without regards to etiquette or respect. He taunts them, disrespects them and tries to get under their skin, which works more often than not as this usually results in Floyd being attacked or insulted or otherwise treated with mistrust. Despite his obvious disadvantage against stronger foes, such as metas, he's clever and resourceful enough to get an upper hand on them in some cases; an excellent fighter, Lawton never backs down from a fight and he rarely loses them. Despite his cynicism, sarcasm and arrogance, Lawton is a professional. He'll go to any lengths to get the job done, which was shown when he shot up half of Gotham and let Batman break his arm in order to get thrown into Blackgate Prison without arousing suspicion. He has a sort of code of honor and prides himself on his skill, tenacity and reputation of being the best marksman alive. He is not a monster, however, and there are times when he shows a surprisingly compassionate, honorable side, such as his rule that he won't kill children (and has a tendency to take out the guys who try to hire him for such jobs for free). Despite these occasional flashes of mercy, however, Lawton is a vengeful person who will break a guy's arm for insulting him or looking at his girl wrong, if the mood strikes him. In all, Floyd Lawton is self-destructive, sarcastic, arrogant and well-deserved in his status as the deadliest sniper alive. History 'Early Life' Floyd Lawton was born the oldest son of George and Genevieve Lawton in the small town of Leonardo, New Jersey. George was a proud third generation fire fighter while Genevieve worked at the local public library. Floyd's early life was a relatively happy one; he was a normal baby, though a curious one who often got into trouble. The first time he felt real purpose was when he became a big brother at age four. Floyd became close to his younger brother Holden and the two became inseparable as they grew older. Floyd taught Holden about girls, about sports, about how to fight. When Floyd was eleven, George was involved in an accident on the job. His back was shot, forcing him to work a series of boring odd-jobs. He became an abusive drunk and because Floyd was older, he took the brunt of it. And he took it, if not only to protect Holden and his mother from the same abuse. Growing older, Floyd did his best to be a good example for Holden. He took up sports as an outlet for his aggression, where he found out two things about himself: he had nearly perfect hand-eye coordination and he was very competetive. He pitched threen no-hitters and he was en route to varsity sports and even a scholarship. But that all ended when his father killed himself. 'Spiral' One night after a no-hitter, just before his sixteenth birthday, Floyd came home to find that his father hadstuck a shotgun in his mouth and pulled the trigger. This event caused his family to sink into a downward spiral. His bother became an apathetic drunk. Holden started to become aggressive and hang out with the wrong crowd. But Floyd, well, he couldn't understand why the death of such a shit head was destroying his family and as he failed time and again to keep Holden honest, he sank into a deep funk. He stopped trying in school, he quit sports. He started drinking and living a little more recklessly. His first arrest occured when he was seventeen, after he stole a car from a teacher at school and drove it into the Atlantic. After a brief stint of probation and community service, Floyd opted to enlist in the United States Marines instead of serve time in a juvinile detention facility. When he left, Holden promised to straighten himself out if Floyd promised to come back. So, in April of 2005--when he was seventeen years old--Floyd Lawton left Leonardo to join the Marines. 'Military Service' Floyd proved a natural soldier. His athleticism, his coordination, his fearlessness in the face of danger and refusal to quit--he quickly proved himself to be a soldier apart from the others, although he did have a history of fights and insubordination. But the one area where he really shined was marksmanship. Didn't matter the gun, Floyd could always pull it off. The more he trained, the more he showed that he was unlike any marksman the US Army had ever seen. He had an uncanny knack for taking "impossible shots" and somehow making them by richocheting the bullet or some other crazy method. He soon became a sniper for the Marines and sent on tour in Iraq. His kill record was literally perfect. Lawton was soon flown in to some of the hottest fighting zones in the conflict and he fed off of the adrenaline and the thrill of making the killshot. He earned the nickname "Deadshot" for his skill. But as time passed, Lawton started to take more and more unnecessary risks in the field. When it led to him being shot and killing an entire group of hostiles (he was only supposed to assassinate their leader), Lawton was suspended. After a drunken bender that resulted in him putting three of his squadmates in the hospital, he was dishonorably discharged and sent back home in 2007. 'Seeing Red' When Lawton arrived back in Leonardo, he was met with horrifying news: his brother Holden never held up his end of the bargain and the gang he hung out with turned on him. Holden was sent to prison three months ago, where he slit his wrists. Enraged, he did some digging and found out the names of every single person in Holden's gang. With a hunting rifle and a pistol, Lawton went on a killing spree; he paid back every one of the bastards who killed his brother with a bullet between the eyes. After this, Lawton left Leonardo and never looked back. 'Zoe' He did some low-profile enforcing or hits for a while after that, including a paid-hit in Seoul, South Korea on Alfred Pennyworth that was narrowly stopped by some weirdo in a ski-mask. It was in early 2010 that Lawton met Susan Hicks in a small town in Nebraska. He fell for her on the spot. For a year, he lived in her shitty little hometown of Blue Valley for no other reason than to be close to her. They never married, but they did have a beautiful daughter they named Zoe. The moment Lawton held Zoe in his arms, he knew he never wanted to let her go. Until, that is, his new family was attacked by a mobster from out east; the uncle of one of the gangbanger's he'd killed to avenge Holden. The monbster held his family ransom, forcing Lawton to fight back. He brutally killed the mobster after gunning down his men. Susan, horrified at Floyd's actions, left him. She got a restraining order and insisted that the only reason she didn't call the police was because hed' saved Zoe. Despite Lawton's protests, he was never allowed to see his little girl ever again. This forced him into a state of depression and anger, and he started to drink himself to death. Until, that is, he had an idea. 'Recent History' The first recorded Deadshot killing was in February of 2011. Since then, he has been taking dangerous assassination jobs for lucrative pay, the only way he still knows to provide for his baby girl. In November of 2015, Lawton accepted the craziest job yet from a man calling himself "The Riddler" hired him for a job that would change everything. Notable Accomplishments For simplicity's sake, this list only focuses on accomplishments since the start of the campaign. --Succeeded in being put into Blackgate Prison without alertin Batman's suspicions. --Recruited into Luthor's Squard. Notable Victories '--Batgirl' (Soft Targets) Relationships with Others Zoe Hicks Zoe is Floyd's daughter and there isn't anything he wouldn't do for her. In fact, she is the sole reason he's even alive today, as the promise of doing something to provide for her future well-being is enough to send him to the most dangerous places in the world, doing the most suicidal, dangerous jobs he can find if it means a big payout for Zoe. The Riddler Lawton doesn't know the criminal mastermind known as the Riddler too well, but he does know he's not the kind of guy you cross lightly. He doesn't think much of the guy--he seems to be an arrogant douche--but as long as the money keeps coming, he'll work with him. Batman Lawton felt a rush when going up against the Batman. He purposely held back during their confrontation--partly as a way to size him up and see what he can do and partly because he needed to be sent to Blackgate Prison without arousing Batman's suspicions. A part of him is curious about this guy and wants to go up against the Bat for real, but he needs to proceed with the safety on for the time being. Lex Luthor Lawton doesn't like Luthor. He's a smug jackass who gives Lawton the chills. He's none too excited about working for Luthor, but he knows refusing the offer is even worse. Powers and Abilities Mundane Abilities and Training '--Athletics:' Lawton has always been in excellent physical shape. '--Explosives:' Floyd is an expert in explosives, both homemade and professional. '--Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Thanks to his upbringing in New Jersey and his military training, Lawton is an expert fighter. He is capable of fending off multiple well-trained fighters, overpowering Batgirl and holding his own with Batman. '--Interrogation:' Lawton is an expert at blackmail, coercion, torture and other methods of interrogation. '--Marksmanship:' His most famous attribute and the source of his nickname is his almost inhuman skill with firearms. Whether single-shot, semi-auto, spreadshot, full auto or somewhere in-between, Lawton is an expert shot. He's capable of pulling of shots that would be impossible for anybody else, and has particular skill with ricocheting the bullets and even shooting *around* objects by somehow curving the bullet. Indeed, Lawton is considered the most dangerous marksman alive and that isn't hyperbole. '--Stealth:' Lawton is a master at remaining unseen when he wants to, something that only makes him an even deadlier opponent. '--Tactician:' Patient, calculating and possessing a lot of forethought--in addition to an uncanny ability to read people--Lawton is a master tactician. He never goes into a situation without having at least four back-up plans. '--Vehicles:' Lawtons is skilled at driving and he is also capable of piloting helicopters. Paraphernelia Equipment '--Aiming Goggles:' Not truly goggles as opposed to a very advanced eye-piece, Lawton received this device for performing a hit for the Triad a year or so back. This allows him to see well regardless of the lighting conditions or things like smoke. It also has a zoom feature and a function that allows him to more easily compensate for wind variability, as if he needed that. '--Deadshot Uniform:' This uniform is really highly-modified sniper's gear. First off, the uniform is laced with circuitry that both dampens his heat signature (effectively making him invisible to heat sensors) and scrambles nearby electronics. Second, it is reinforced to allow him to better withstand punches and kicks, and the kevlar helps him survive light gunfire. It is also fire resistant and insulated, so he can lay perfectly still in the snow for days if he needs to without a problem. His boots are resistant to electric shock. '--Sniper Rifle:' This custom-sniper rifle is based on an Israeli-made sniper rifle. It is capable of puncturing through the side of a tank. '--Wrist-Mounted Firearms:' These bad-boys are custom-made and accurate to 120 feet. Capable of semi-auto burst or single shot, these weapons allow for maximum accuracy and maneuverability. They are quickly becoming his preferred weapons. Weaknesses '--Alcoholic:' If you were to say he was an alcoholic, he'd say "No shit". '--Numb:' Lawton is kind of numb to the whole killing thing. He's not sociopathic, but the act of killing has lost any effect on him at all. Killing a human being is a lot like opening a toaster strudel now, so he sometimes kills people when he doesn't really need to, without any regard for that person. '--Reckless:' Lawton is prone to taking unnecessary risks just for the thrill of it. He's something of an adrenaline junkie, going into dangerous places with no regard for his own life or his own safety. '--Self-Destructive:' Lawton lived a highly self-destructive life. Some people say he seems borderline suicidal but the truth is, he just really doesn't care what happens to him, so why not live life to the fullest? '--Vengeful:' Lawton is a great guy as long as you stay on his good side, but the second you cross him, you're in for a world of hurt. He will go to any lengths to get even, even going so as to put innocent people in danger. Notes --Lawton's faceclaim is Ian Somerhalder. Trivia --Lawton's favorite color is orange. --Ironically, Lawton hates hunting. --His favorite bands are R.E.M., Radiohead, Nirvana, The Clash, The Ramones, Creedance Clearwater Revival, Blu Oyster Cult ''and, strangely, most ska. --His pillowcase is an old ''Dora the Explorer pillowcase from his daughter. He is very protective of it. --Has a hard time figuring out smart phones, so he still carries around an old Nokia from around 2004. --His car is a 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible. --Loves Futurama and It's Always Sunny in Philidelphia. Category:Male Characters Category:Supervillain Category:Chaotic Neutral Characters Category:Native of Earth-Prime Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Gotham Knights Category:Humans Category:Human